Gone
by vkookismyjam
Summary: Sasuke is in love...but the girl he loves goes away...while he's wrestling with his feelings...only to return years later...A cute and short multichaptered fic mainly Sasusaku other minor pairings like Naruhina , Nejiten, ShikaIno...hope you like it..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:-This is my second fanfiction ever...The first was more like a mistake..Never mind...to err is human..and whatever..I hope you like it..I'm kinda new at this so forgive me..if I go wrong at the spellings and grammer I'm actually terribly bad at that :p..I intend to keep it light and funny...Hope you like it..**

 **Disclaimer:-I don't own Naruto ...But I so damn wish I did!**

* * *

Knock-knock...

"Get lost..." the eleven year old onyx eyed Uchiha growled.

"Sasuke-kun...I need to talk to you..."came a voice.

Sasuke could feel blood pooling under his cheek, his palms were beginning to get sweaty all of a sudden even though he was sitting in a fully air conditioned room WEIRD ...thoughts swirled in his small head...

"I said Get Lost Sakura...I'm not in the mood for your useless gossips.." he said...his voice a tad bit sharper than he intended it to be.

But he couldn't help it...could he?

He couldn't let the eleven year old girl see how she affected him...He was an Uchiha after all he should be affecting people and not the other way round...

"But..."she began her voice getting desperate.

"Hn!...Go away..."he grunted.

 _Annoying.._

"O-Okay..." she stammered softly.

A shuffle of feet and a bang of the door shutting...announced that his pink haired friend was gone.

Sasuke sighed and threw the controller on the couch...for the n-th time the week , He had made her cry...

He felt disgusted with himself, his mood swings were getting more terrible than his twelve-year old brain could handle. But he knew that he could win her back with a cotton-candy and a new book...he always did. He walked to his shelf and picked up the latest edition of the book called 'Summertime-madness'.(a/n I actually got the name from Lana del Rays Summertime sadness..Weird!)

"Ah!...this would definitely work" he said to himself and looked at the clock ."An hour more ..."he thought. He didn't want her to think that he couldn't stand staying away for her for even a second. Even though, she was such a good friend. They had known each other since kindergarten. She lived nearby and visited him quite often. She was the only girl he found it worth wasting his time on. She was funny...a bit crazy...a total nerd. She had the ability of wasting her entire pocket money on story-books...not even ice-cream, or jewellery or those little head-bands and stuff a normal twelve year girl usually craves for. She was interested in video-games just like him. He had started liking her company...a lot...mind you!...

Then why on the earth did he make her cry!

You see... the only down-side of being a friend of an Uchiha was that she had to be the victim of his mood swings and un-reasonable temper every now and then...but she never gave it a damn!...She always said she liked spending time with him... she admitted it hurt her, but she knew he didn't mean it...and she didn't mind at all even though he was harsh and rude to her...

But Sasuke did ...every time she cried it made... HIM feel insecure...about the kind of person he was and did he actually deserved her friendship or not...and that made him go into a bad-mood all over again..

Something about her made him catch his breath...He always felt funny around her, and he didn't know why...maybe it had something to do with the so called Girl-cooties.

While pondering about the effects of the cooties, something lying haphazardly next to the table caught his attention. It was a small card and a rectangular box. One look and he knew it was from Sakura...it was PINK for goodness sake!

The card had a big heart drawn on top of it in red...sheesh pink and red the combination always made him wince... _SOOOO GIRLY!_ He opened it quickly and read what was written in it.

For a second his heart stopped...his eyes grew big in astonishment.

* * *

 _Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _I know you hate cards...but I always wanted to make you one. And I think it's the last time I will be doing so. I'm moving out of town today...before I go I just wanted you to know..._

 _It was nice knowing you. You mean a lot to me...and I'll miss you._

 _Goodbye,_

 _With love,_

 _Sakura_

* * *

"Oh no...This can't be happening." he thought.

All the memories of them together flashed in his mind.

All of a sudden he felt incomplete.

"I need to see her..." he said to himself.

Without a second thought he ran out of his house and into the street... She lived only a few blocks away. He knew he had very less time.

 _Please be there...please be there..._ he kept repeating to himself .He didn't want her to go away like that...at least not until he had said sorry for being a _god damned jerk._

When he finally got there ...he was too late ...a shiny metal lock stared at his face...the once lively household was now engulfed in silence.

Sakura was gone...

* * *

 **It's a bit dramatic now ...it's just the beginning...**

 **Please forgive me for my mistakes...And if you think my story is worthy enough to review..Please do so..And I would be glad if you have any suggestions for me..please let me know..**

 **God bless**


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Dobe...for the last time cut bugging me..."I groaned resting my head on my table.

"I won't Teme...unless you tell m-...Wow...Hinata-chan looks so HOT..."Naruto sighed. I smiled Naruto had finally figured out that he liked the Hyuuga girl.

SMACK!

"Oww...what the fuck was that for..."Naruto howled in pain

"For...drooling at the sight of my cousin..."Neji replied scowling.

"Troublesome..."Shikamaru smirked and went back to his five minute slumber.

I sighed again...I had been doing that a lot lately...My life had turned miserable...

I was the newly appointed Uchiha heir after my brother had renounced the title and gone off to join the ANBU BLACK COPS almost a year ago...

My family had shifted to a huge mansion in a locality where only millionaires and there Oh-So spoilt children lived.

I was the school Basket-ball captain...

Another dozen girls had already joined my ever-increasing fan club...

 _Freakin annoying bitches..._

The stupid bell hadn't yet rung and our dear Kakashi sensei was nowhere to be found as usual.

I could hear giggles and high pitched squeals just behind me. I turned around to see the faces of my 'self-declared fiancés' blowing me kisses and blushing. I shuddered in disgust and quickly turned to face the black-board.

 _Why the hell can't they understand that I'm... just not interested in them._

Finally after what felt like eternity later the bell rang...

And what seemed like another eternity later Kakashi-sensei finally came into the room...

 _He's always late...I wonder why Tsunade has not thrown him out..._

"I'm sorry people...but on the way I found a cat -" he began waving his latest edition of the 'Icha-Icha paradise'.

 _HN!...Pervert..._

"Liar..." Naruto and a random guy shouted.

"Never mind..."he said and asked us to open our History text-books.

I hated history...it was beyond boring...

Yes, let's say that it's important to know how Konoha was founded, how their ancestors were able to overcome countless wars against other countries and dates and events, but this grey headed teacher was basically teaching the same thing for I don't know for how long...

It was not my fault I had a photographic memory...

Did I ever mention that I aced all my tests...?

 _See the perks of being an Uchiha...You are excellent in everything..._

I tried to concentrate on the miniature letters printed in the textbook to pass my time...if I was Naruto I would've doodled...

But I'm an Uchiha...And Uchiha's never doodle...so I always ended up staring at the book and the occasional black and white pictures at random.

All of a sudden there is a rap on the door. However I don't bother to look up.

"Yes..."Kakashi sensei said.

Then there is a pause...I hear the muffled voices of my classmates whispering incoherent things to each other but I'm least interested. I continue staring at the printed letters trying to make sense of what-so-ever my eyes were trying to focus at.

"Silence please..Yes dear introduce yourself.."Kakashi sensei raps the table with is knuckles.

There is silence...

"Umm...Well..." a silvery voice floats in the classroom.

 _Hah!...another girl...another fangir—_

But my train of thoughts are completely totally officially...You get it right...derailed when the new girl says the following line.

"Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura..."

My head automatically whisks up. My eyes fall on the face of a beautifu-umm...Pretty girl with shoulder-length pink hair and emerald eyes...

She's back...Sakura is back...

"Well...I used to stay here in Konoha...but five years back...for some reasons I had to move out of town...But now I'm back...I know most of you here...so I hope it won't be a problem fitting in ." she completed and bowed a little.

"Okay...so for now you can sit next to Ino..."Kakashi said and went back to his book not caring if the students followed him or not.

How hard I tried my eyes refused to leave her face...As if they had a mind of their own.

"Hey...forehead I missed you..."the platinum-blonde girl chirped.

"I missed you too Ino-pig...I missed you too..."Sakura smiled

"Oh come...you guys practically call each other every day...We visited her just a month back...right Hinata..." Tenten scoffed at the happy reunion.

 _Wait...she called Ino every single day...and they visited her...What the hell ! And I've spent the last five years under a rock...no contact...no messages...nothing..._

Whatever it was pain...or remorse or whatever It hit me...hard...and that too in a bad way...

My mind whip lashed back to what happened 5 years ago.

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _Knock-knock..._

 _"Get lost..." I growled._

 _"Sasuke-kun...I need to talk to you..."came a voice...a very sweet voice...(sigh)_

 _I could feel heat creep to the back of his neck...thoughts swirled in my small head...I got attacked by those nasty flashbacks again..._

 _"I said Get lost Sakura...I'm not in the mood for your useless gossips.." I said...My voice a tad bit sharper than I intended it to be._

 _I couldn't let the twelve year old girl see how she affected me...I was an Uchiha after all I should be affecting people and not the other way round..._

 _"But..."she began her voice getting desperate._

 _"Hn!...Go away..."I grunted arrogantly._

 _ **Annoying..**_

 _"O-Okay..." she stammered softly._

 _A shuffle of feet and a bang of the door shutting...announced that my pink haired friend was gone..._

 _Forever..._

FLASHBACK ENDS

I sighed maybe I deserved it...

"Oi! Teme stop staring at Sakura-chan ,will you?"Naruto butted in grinning his famous toothy grin.

I snapped back to reality...and tore my gaze away as I felt the two jade orbs locking with mine for a fraction of second.

I could feel heat creep into my cheeks.

History was repeating itself... I SASUKE UCHIHA WAS BLUSHING.

I quickly looked back at my books trying to _freakin_ stop _the god-damned blush_...letting my hair shield my face from the ever annoying world and specially the Dobe, who would make sure that the news that I blushed public in the next...1 second or so..

"Hi! ...Sasuke-kun It's been a long time..."Sakura said smiling.

 _She was speaking to me...finally..._

My heart skipped a beat... _She was speaking to me...Yay!..._

 _Gosh...I sound like one of my fan-girls what's happening to me..._

"Hn..."

 _ **Wait Hn...have you lost it...the girl whom you basically insulted on her last day in town...sent her off crying...she returns and considerate enough to greet you...and all is say is Hn... are you retarded**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **I'm your Inner voice stupid...say something...Now!**_

 _I can't I feel stupid...she caught me off-guard..Okay.._

 _ **Seriously!**_

 _Seriously_

"O-Okay..."she said and looked away.

The bell rung and the class were dismissed. I waited for everyone to move to the next class. I slowly got up and went to my locker and started assaulting it with my head.

I (bang) am (bang) so (bang) stupid (bang) (bang) (bang) (BANG)!

 **So...how's bad ,too bad, a little less than that...whatever it is please review...and do not forget to drop suggestions if any..**

 **God bless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

"Home sweet...home..."I sighed as I stretched myself on my miniature couch cum bed.

If any one of you is thinking where my bed is?

Well! I don't have a BED...

Well! I don't have a lot of things such as a kitchen or a dining ro...Err...I'll come back to that later. Today is the first day of my old new school...and I've so much to d- Wait is that the time...

"It's 7:35...already...God I'm dead ...I'm sooo late "I screamed to myself and flung myself out of the couch. 

**10 minutes later**

"Faster...Faster Sakura you need to get to the bus-stand...I can see it...I can see it..."I thought my lungs gasping for air as I sprinted to the local bus-stand.

I almost tripped in my hurry to catch the already departing bus...yes I missed my bus on the first day of school.

"Umm...when can I get another bus for the Konoha high Private school..."I asked the old woman standing next to me.

"In half an hour or so dear..."she said.

"Augh !" I groaned. 

**40 minutes later**

"What's the way...to IIB..."I panicked.

"It's upstairs...The class next to the weaponry lab" the janitor said.

"Thanks..."I mumbled and rushed to my class.

I gently rapped the room door.

"Yes..."Kakashi sensei said.

And I entered the room. There was a considerable silence. And then I practically made the biggest mistake of my life ...I glanced at my class to tell you the truth it was _**A.W.K.W.A.R.D...**_

 _Literally everyone was staring at me...Ino was whispering something to Naruto and Tenten gave me that goofy grin and Hinata was smiling at me...and the rest were giving me looks as if I'd had grown a unicorn's horn on my head..._

It was giving me jitters so I quickly tore my gaze away and focused on Kakashi sensei's words.

"Silence please...Yes dear introduce yourself..." he said and rapped the desk to get the attention of the students.

"Umm...Well..."I began _...Wow weird! How do I introduce myself...half of them already know me..._

Ino gave me a 'thumbs-up' and I started "Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura..."

Just as I was about to move to next sentence a particular head whisked up...

 _Holy shit...He's in my class...Sasuke is in my class...What the...okay now carry on...swear later..._

I reminded myself and made sure I avoided the piercing glance of my former friend.

"Well...I used to stay here in Konoha...but five years back...for some reasons I had to move out of town...But now I'm back...I know most of you here...so I hope it won't be a problem fitting in ." I completed and gave a little bow and looked at Kakashi sensei who motioned me to sit next to Ino. And for a Second my breath hitched cuz sitting next to Ino meant sitting in front of ...

 _Sasuke Uchiha...that Sasuke Uchiha...whom I_ _ **refused**_ _to have any contact with for the last five years.._

But I silently made my way to Ino who gave me quick hug and she said as planned

"Hey...forehead I missed you..."

"I missed you too Ino-pig...I missed you too..."I smiled

"Oh come...you guys practically call each other every day...We visited her just a month back...right Hinata..." Tenten scoffed at our _planned_ happy reunion.

 _God...Hinata was right...I should've let Tenten into our plan...Shit..._

 _Please don't let him hear it... Please don't let him hear it..._

Suddenly Naruto yelled "Oi! Teme stop staring at Sakura-chan, will you?".

 _Shit...he heard it...I need to do something..._

"Hi! ...Sasuke-kun It's been a long time..."I managed to smile.

He had a weird look in his face, first he was flustered and then his faces lightened up a bit...and then it went back to its usual stony expression.

"Hn..."He grunted.

 _Cool...this guy still doesn't care about me..._

"O-Okay..."I said and turned away.

 _Come on Sakura...you didn't expect him to hug you ...did you?_

Well! The truth was I expected that...not a hug but a friendly smile at least but No...Nothing ever turns out like I want it to be...

The bell finally rung and Kakashi sensei went out I actually had forgotten he was here.

The rest of my classes went on without much fuss and soon it was lunch time.

"Sakura...when are you going to tell him..."Ino said biting into her burger.

"I came here just today...and you want me to go out there and profess my un-dying love for him...are you sick? "I snapped almost chocking on my vitamin water.

"Nope...she's serious...these five years...You've been like...Ino shall we..."Tenten said winking at Ino. Who cleared her throat and made a 'phone sign' with her finger and began

"Hello...Tenten...So...how's Sasuke-kun...Is he okay...does he talk about me..."Ino's Sakura said in a fake excited tone.

"Ummm...well..."Tenten said

"Has he grown...well that's a silly question...I mean...Wait!? Does he have a girlfriend..."Ino said mimicking Sakura's panic-stricken voice.

"Umm...Sakura...can y-"she began only to be cut off by Ino's- Sakura

"Oh my...he has a girlfriend...I knew it...wah!"Ino acted sniffing and rubbing her eyes

"Beep-beep-beep" Tenten said announcing that the call is disconnected.

Hinata gave the two a round of applause for their commendable performance while I snorted at them "Ha...ha...ha...very funny".

 **Meanwhile with the boys**

"Oh come on Teme...I'm hungry..."Naruto whined.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near the cafeteria for the next two weeks...after what you did today."Sasuke hissed pinning his blonde best friend _(although he would never accept the fact in public)_ to the wall.

"I'm sorry...How many times do you want me to repeat it..."Naruto said trying to shove him off.

"Uchiha...It's not his fault you know..How will he know that you had a crush on the pinkette?"Neji smirked.

Sasuke's grip loosened and Naruto managed to wiggle out of his death grip. "This is interesting...So...you do have a crush on Sakura..."Shikamaru said smiling cheekily.

"No..I don't..I don't even remember her...nor did she try to contact me these five years...I mean she was my friend and all but she should have at least tried to like...one phone call...or one letter or somethi-"Sasuke ranted off.

"Dude...you are in LOVE."Naruto grinned throwing himself at his raven haired friend.

"So that's the reason why you did not let your mom switch that old vintage landline phone of yours...because she probably only had that number...You expected I mean waited for her to call all these years..."Neji stated joining the dots giving him an incredulous look.

"No...I told you it's nothing like that..."Sasuke yelled quite flustered trying to get out of Naruto's rib-cracking bear hug. He turned to his chuckling long haired lavender eyed friend and growled

"Hyuuga one more...word from you and I'm going to tell Tenten that you secretly look at her all time while she works out at the weaponry section..."

Neji blushed furiously and turned away from the three muttering some swears under his breath to which Shikamaru burst out laughing. Neji shot him a look at his black haired friend and stated "You laugh and I will tell Ino-"

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Dude...who said anything about liking her."Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru ducked his face under his arm in embarrassment while Sasuke smirked and Neji gave a death glare to the smirking teen.

BBBRRRRIIINNNGGG

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

The lunch ended and Naruto's growling stomach reminded the blonde that he had missed the lunch.

"That's what happens when you mess with THE UCHIHA" I smirked and went to my lockers to get my books for the next lesson only to find Sakura doing the same. I decided to ignore her cuz I particularly had nothing to say or to put it more accurately I had so much to say but I didn't know where and how to begin...

I began walking away with Sakura a few feet before me when a guy pushed past her rather roughly knocking her to the ground making her books fly all over the corridor.

"I'm sorry...pinky..." the boy laughed and walked away.

"You will be...jerk." I muttered under my breath mentally making a note that the guy would be the number one on my hit list and helped her pick up her books.

She looked at me and smiled "Thanks..."She breathed.

"No problem..."I said my lips threatening to curve upwards into a small smile.

 **Come on idiot smile...say something...you waited for this you Dolt...**

I can't...she thinks I'm a jerk...

 **Nope...didn't you hear a thank you...she is grateful to you now come on ask her out...**

Nope...I can't I don't know her...

 **That's why you are ask someone out ...to KNOW them**

...

 **Fine...sometimes I regret being your inner voice...Even Naruto is better than you**

...

"Err...Sasuke are you there..."Sakura said waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh...sorry I spaced out."I explained and started walking away with Sakura right next to me there was an awkward silence between them for a while.

"Ummm... so how's Itachi-kun?" she asked breaking the silence much to Sasuke's relief.

"Well! He joined the police forces last year and I have heard nothing much about him..."I said my mind drifting to my brother's face the last time I saw him.

"Oh..." Sakura said her voice a bit softer than usual. Her pink bangs fell carelessly on her forehead covering her emerald eyes.

"Ummm...so Sasuke...are you free today...could you come over to my place...I mean...we could catch up...you know "Sakura suddenly asked facing me.

 _Oh my god...she asked me to come over...This has to be a dream..._

My insides were flipping with joy my mind was going numb for once in my life I was literally tongue-tied.

I didn't realize that I had that typical arrogant stony expression on my face which made her feel that I was rejecting her proposal. So she began "I mean its okay...if you don't want to..." and started walking away.

 _No...No...No...stop stop stop..._

"When...do you want me to come over?"I asked to hide my nervousness.

"Today evening...at around 5 or something..."She said her face lightening up.

"Cool..."I said trying to sound emotionless as always...but I was doing a very bad job at that.

With one last smile she went into her class and I kept standing there like a total love-struck Idiot...whose crush had just promised him a date.

 _Life was getting better...and better...and better..._

 **...**************...**

 **So how did you find It...let me know..cuz I'm waiting for your reviews and suggestions..No flames please...**

 **God bless**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here I am back with this lill chapter of mine...I would like to thank Becca721 and Dieinhappiness for following my story...Guys...you have no idea how grateful I'm to you...**

 **Hope you like this as well...**

 **Disclaimer:-I do not own Naruto but I so damn wish I did**

* * *

 **At Sasuke's home after school 3:30 pm**

"Hah! ...a girl asked me out...this is going to be easy" Sasuke said to himself flopping down on his bed.

* * *

 **At Sasuke's home after school 3:31 pm**

 _Okay...Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe o-_

So not helping...

"I can't believe this is happening to me."I yelled at myself pounding my hand on the pillow.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I looked at the device with utmost disinterest. It was Naruto.

I was certainly not interested in talking to the Dobe at that particular moment but I answered the call nevertheless.

"He-"I began

"Dude... open this door...ASAP" It was Neji instead.

"Okay..."I said and opened the door only to reveal the faces of Neji and Shikamaru holding onto a struggling Blonde-haired Idiot.

All of a sudden Naruto broke loose of their grip and charged at me like a raging bull and tackled me to the floor.

"I'm soooo...happy for you Teme...you finally...asked her out."Naruto yelled like a sugar-high kid.

"Get off me..."I shouted and shoved him away.

"I did not ask her out..."I grumbled and then with a soft voice continued "She asked me out...instead...you know just to catch up with each other..."

The three looked at me with blank faces and then they all burst out laughing ...like maniacs.

My right eye twitched.

 _Here I am in the middle of a crisis...and THEY are laughing...GREAT!_

"It's not funny..."I deadpanned

"Yes...it is..."Naruto said wiping his tears.

"Okay...now if you are done with it...GET OUT."I said smacking him on his head.

"Oh...come on...you're not supposed to be nervous."Shikamaru said lying flat on the bed...lazy as ever.

"I'm not nervous..." I lied.

"Oh...yeah right" Neji smirked sarcastically.

"Okay..I'm a tad bit nervous."I confessed half-heartedly.

"Whoa...It's easy dude..You walk to her..give her a hug and a smile ... tell her how much you missed her...turn on your charms man...it's not difficult..."Naruto said placing his arm around my neck.

"Says the guy... who fainted ...When Hinata was asked to hold your hand in the play last year."I smirked shrugging his hand off.

"It was because of weakness...I tell you...I hadn't eaten anything..." he said blushing and defending himself and failing miserably at the same time.

"I believe you..."Neji said placing his hand on his heart sarcastically.

"You ate 15 bowls of ramen that morning..."Shikamaru snapped.

"How do you know?"Naruto stated .

"I paid for it...Duh" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Guy's It's me...who's in the middle of a crisis...some attention here" I said waving my hands like a lunatic.

"Okay...step out of my way..." Neji scoffed shoving Naruto aside and standing exactly in front of me.

"Look here Sasuke...you are an Uchiha...you are the heir of the Uchiha clan...you're the prodigy...you are smart..."He said looking at me lavender eyes so sincere that I almost believed him.

"Dude you called me smart...and a prodigy" I said smirking in delight

"No...Assume it for now...And quit interrupting me..."Neji snapped.

"Hn.." I grunted... _my friend's a born asshole_

"She's just a girl...you are supposed to intimidate her...and not the other way round...you're born to do that...now turn on the fuckin charms of yours that go straight to her...and knock yourself out..."he said with so much flare in his voice that I got fuelled up.

 _Whatever he was doing...it was working..I was feeling less nervous_

"Who're you..." he said...imitating Guy sensei's voice when at the beginning of every Basket-ball match to boost our confidence.

"A boy...a boy" Naruto squealed.

I shot him a 'I-KNOW-THAT-YOU'RE-AN-IDIOT-NO-NEED-TO-PROVE-IT' look

"He knows that stupid."Shikamaru said smacking him on his head ...again.

"Okay...now where were we...okay...WHO are you?"Neji said.

"An Uchiha..."I said.

"Who are you?"he repeated.

"An Uchiha..."I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Cool...now..give me an high-five.."He said and holding out his hand and I slapped my hand against his. My insides burning with determination...

"Okay..let's go.."Naruto said .

"Yeah..."I bellowed and headed to the door only to return seconds later.

My face white as sheet, "Hey..Uchiha what's wrong.."Shikamaru asked as I slumped onto my bean bag in utter mortification.

"Well...I don't know where she lives." I stated.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I forgot to ask her...Damn" I said.

 _I Sasuke Uchiha am officially a complete and a total IDIOT...and a NUMBSKULL...and a NITWIT..._

 _MY life is DOOMED..._

* * *

 **At Sasuke's home after school 4:25 pm**

"I've only half an hour left to find her house and maintain my dignity."I muttered.

Shikamaru was currently trying to revive an unconscious blonde-haired person who had fainted in exhilaration because he was talking to his crush for the first time on phone.

Neji was grumbling about... "Stupid oblivious person..."

And I was still freaking out.

Why...you may ask?

Because Naruto tried to call Hinata...and The Dobe...Stupid as he is blabbered some incoherent things like

Hello...H-Hina- chan...omfg...Hina-chan...I-I...Ramen..Address..H-Hin..

And he passed out... _stupid Huh!_

And basically Hinata passed out as well...she tends to do the stuff around Naruto.

So I ended up getting absolutely nothing about the address from Hinata.

That left Ino...well...Ino's phone was busy...for the past half an hour...so I gave up trying and the last was Tenten...

But a certain lavender eyed friend of mine refused to talk to her...Shikamaru was too lazy and had dozed off while trying to wake Naruto up.

And I could or rather would not ask her...cuz there was the _HUGE_ male ego... was getting the better of me...

"Oh...come on...Tenten is your best friend...for god sake..."I whined.

"No I won't talk to her..."He said crossing his arms defiantly

"Okay...now you're forcing me..."I said and dialled her number.

A few second later

"Hello..."

"Hey Tenten..Neji was trying to ask you something..." I said and held the device out to my friend.

Neji looked completely mortified...

"Hello..Hello..Neji...you there...hello" Tenten said.

Neji had only two options first to run away which he couldn't or he knew he wouldn't escape my taunts from there on ...And that would hurt Tenten... something that he couldn't even dream of and the second was to be a Man and face it... _a simple but effective plan._

He chose the latter.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

I was driving on top speed down the 5th Hokage street (a/n:- I made it...it's obvious...I didn't get a better name...XD) .

I turned around the corner and entered a small lane which connected the rich influential part Konoha to the not-so-rich part of Konoha. Finally I stopped my royal blue coloured Mercedes convertible in front of a certain apartment building.

 _This is it..._

I made my way up the staircase to the topmost floor and knocked on the door and waited.

As soon as I did that all the previous excitement, panic, nervousness came back with a jolt. I felt weird, my stomach was flipping...I so damn wanted to puke.

A few seconds later the door opened slightly, all I could see was a dazzling green eye and it opened dramatically slowly to reveal the face a _very...very pretty_ girl with pink hair .

My breath hitched when she casted me a small smile...

I was mesmerized...almost gaping like an idiot.

Boom...crackle...( a/n:- that did NOT sound like thunder...but it is anyway)

The sound sent a shiver down my spine and I landed back into reality with a thud.

It was going to rain...

I didn't mind getting wet but the thunder and the lightning terrified me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun...your finally here...come in.." she said pulling me inside.

The second I was inside her warm toasty house a feeling of security overcame me.I sighed and looked around.

I exaggerated it wasn't much of a house but only a one roomed apartment.

It was a bit messy with a small table next to the couch a table with a stove on it, two small cupboards and a mirror and a microwave on the same table ,a battered alarm clock next to the couch...and the rest of the room was all books of various sizes and thickness.

Sakura cleared her throat to announce that she was still in the house while I was practically staring at her stuff for the past five minutes.

"Umm...you can sit down I suppose."She chuckled pointing at the couch.

"Yeah...right" I nodded and flopped down on the couch.

"So...you had any problems while coming here?" she said sitting down cross-legged next to me.

"Umm... No."I lied.

"Liar..."She laughed again.

"Tenten told you...didn't she?"I said getting angry...traitor.

"No...She didn't...I guessed...cuz I realized I hadn't given you my address...totally my fault...I'm sorry." She said holding her ears.

"You're too smart for a seventeen year old..."I said. She gave me a crooked smile

"The same nerdy girl ...I'd known" I smirked.

"And you're the same ...Proud Uchiha...I'll never own up...kinda boy I'd known." she stated.

"Yups...some things never change..." I admitted and looked at her silence ensued between us the occasional thundering made me shudder lightly. I tried not to freak out in front of her but...even a stoic Uchiha like me had fears...

"Umm...there's so much to ask...and say...I do not know where to start." she suddenly said giggling.

"Okay let me begin."I offered.

"Cool." She said hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees.

 _She looked so adorable..._

"Tell me everything from the moment you left." I said.

"You shooed me off..." she said her face darkening a bit.

 _She had to bring that up...damn...She had no idea how long I had tortured myself for doing that._

"I'm sorry...I mean ..."I began in my futile attempt of apologising...all that I had planned to say, the hour long speeches on how I'm a huge idiot...had all gone to waste. I couldn't bring myself to say anything ... I didn't even know if I could ever make it up to her. I felt as helpless as I had been that day. I just couldn't look at her.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." she said shaking me.

I looked up at her expecting her to scold me and say stuff but that never came.

"You still are very bad at apologizing ..."she sighed.

"I'm so-..."I began again...trying to at least come up with a better and convincing apology but all off a sudden my mind turned blank. Sakura had hugged me...literally hugged me...

Did I ever mention that I had never ever...ever been hugged by a girl in the past 5 years?

I mean random fan girls had hugged me...obviously.

But this was different...I was caught somewhere between bliss and euphoria...I was totally numb...If I had the power I would've freezed the moment ... and would've stayed that way for the rest of my life. It felt like she was just made for my arms.

Only when I made up my mind to hug her back, she pulled away smiling.

"So...I'm forgiven." I asked like a complete dolt.

"Duh..." she said rolling her eyes.

I had never felt that light-hearted before. It was something like ...what a serial killer felt who had just been set free instead of a death-sentence.

"Okay...go on now.." I said still was inquisitive about her past 5 years.

"So after you shooed me away..My parents and I moved to Kento...which was a very awkward place..you know...people were so stuck up ...but then gradually I fit in there...but I was missing this place so much..I kept bugging them and tadaaa...I'm back..but mom and dad couldn't leave there jobs...so I had to come here alone...I came here a few days ago...so after settling in this fabulous apartment...I just tried to give it my own touch...the books and all you know...You know how I like reading..right...so I took a part-time job to support me...at the library...not that my parents know anything about it...cuz if they did... they'll call me back..."She said in one breath

"Woah...that was fast."I breathed.

Outside the thunder and lightning were doing there wonders, but it didn't seem to have any effect on me...for once.

"Cool...right...hungry..Need something...Wait a second" she said and darted to the cupboard and took out a jar and handed it to him and looked in her mini fridge for a bottle of coke or something.

Suddenly something caught my attention.

"Sakura...where do you sleep...you've got no bed."I said.

"I sleep on the couch." she answered simply without turning back.

"Oh..." I felt weird, she was sleeping on a couch where as I spent my days on a king size bed. I kind of felt bad for her.

If she could just have asked me, I would've given her my unlimited credit card without a second thought.

"I baked them yesterday..."she said, her voice bringing me back to my senses.

I opened the lid of the jar and a smell of chocolate filled the room.

"Cookies.."I said my lips quirking into a smile.

"Hmm.."she said and waited for me to taste them.

"You know..I'll end up swallowing them whole if you keep staring at me like that."I said taking one in my hand and shooting her a look.

"Fine..." she muttered and looked away.

I gave a brief chuckle at her kiddish behaviours and bit the cookie overloaded with chocolate chips...and memories flooded before my eyes again

* * *

FLASHBACK STARTS

The sky was overcast with clouds ever since the morning and I knew it would be raining soon. I was busy in my homework we had a test scheduled the next week. The door bell rang and I already knew who it was. My butler opened the door and in floated sweet sound.

"Hello...Kozuki sama...do you want a cookie?" she asked.

 _I was correct...It was Sakura._

"Thank you...Sakura..."My butler said.

I made my way to the front door there she was standing with a neon yellow Tiffin-box full of cookies.

Her eyes were fixed on the wrinkled face of my old butler who was chewing the cookie as if waiting for him to burst up in flame or something.

"How's it?" she asked her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Hmmm...they are very good...can I get another one." He smiled.

"Yeah...sure...sure." she smiled and held out her box eagerly and looked at me.

I nodded at her and motioned her to follow me. However before that she threw her nine year old arms around my butler's waist and gave him a tight hug "Thank you for tasting them." She murmured and followed me. I giggled at her antics, she was just too sweet for a nine year old. I sometimes felt quite jealous of her because she could win over a person within a few seconds.

A small smile and that was IT...the person was mesmerized.

"So you came over...to feed us your cookies." I smirked.

"Mmm Hmm..." she agreed nodding her head vigorously making her pink hair fall out of her hair band and fall on her forehead.

I stared at her ...she was looking so cute...

A weird feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach.

I shrugged it off as something to do with the pizza the Dobe made me eat at school.

We walked to my room she was going on about how she made the cookies, but I couldn't concentrate .Outside it had started raining with occasional thunders and lightening I quickened my pace. I wanted to get back to my room as soon as possible.

Thunders made me feel nervous.

"Wait...I need to give your mother and Itachi-san cookies." she said and knocked on the big door of my mother's study.

I went on my way that was in the end of the corridor. I sighed and cursed my luck.

It was thundering outside...and Sakura was in my house...

I had never told her that I hated thunder...Nobody knew this side of me.

I was good at hiding my weaknesses.

I looked out of my window rain came lashing down and my white curtain was bellowing in the wind. Every few minutes the sky lit up.I decided that it would be better to concentrate on my homework.

I could make out Sakura's voice raising an octave higher as the thunder grew louder.

"Hello...Itachi-san...will you have a COOOKKKIIIEEE..."she said.

 _Fancy giving my brother a cookie...he was actually a bit scary...he gave me chills but Sakura adored him for some unfathomable reason._

THUD...my head whipped in the direction of the noise. My table calendar had been blown down by the wind. I sighed and got off the bed to pick it up. I placed it back on the table and as soon as I turned to close the window

CRASH...

My room was plunged in total darkness. I could hear my mother's voice. "Everyone stays where they are...I don't want you all to bump into my furniture...and get hurt".

I turned to the window to close it down and basically shut out the noise.

"S-Sasuke k-kun" Sakura said coming into the room. I reached out to get hold of the shutters

Boom...crash...

There was a blinding white light and a deafening noise my heart skipped several beats and I stumbled back to the floor, I was totally freaked out. My mind went numb.

 _It sounded too close._

I could feel my heart beating louder and louder. I closed my eyes to escape it all.

I was scared.

"Sasuke?" came a voice.

I could hear the sounds of hurried footsteps close by and the clicking of the window being shut.

"Are you okay?" she asked again her voice a bit frantic.

"I'm...f..ine" I said however my voice cracked on the letter FINE.

 _Shit_

BOOM

Another crash of thunder and another bolt of brilliant lightning illuminated the sky.

An involuntary shudder ran down my body.

"You're afraid of thunder storms."She simply stated.

 _Damn._

That was the kind of thing I was actually afraid of, getting caught so vulnerable . It was just some kind of a nightmare to me.

I could feel Something like hurt pride. Embarrassment. Humiliation.

In the time I was pondering about my current state of mind when I felt two arms wrapping around me.

 _Sakura was hugging me...rather consoling me GREAT._

I wanted to push her back and say something but like. Uchiha's are not weak or something. But I just couldn't make myself do that. Her head nestled in the crook of my neck.

Somehow it made me feel safe...warm...

I liked it all...a lot...

"It's okay." she murmured, pulling me closer to herself and rubbing my back.

My heartbeat was fast as it was being chased...I didn't know whether it was due to the thunder or the hug.

I had never been hugged by a girl before.

I could heat pooling under my cheeks and to make it all worse the electricity decided to show itself. Blinding light filled my room.I flinched away from her opening my eyes slowly so as to help adjust them to the emerald orbs met mine.

There I was sitting in front a girl...scared...with my weakness exposed...Blushing like crazy because the said girl had hugged me...

 _I Sasuke Uchiha was_ _E.M.B.A.R.R.A.S.S.E.D._

I hastily looked at the floor.I knew what was coming , she being a girl would mock him , blackmail him , and make this incident public to the rest of the world.I sighed ready to accept my fate.

I waited and waited and waited...

"Maybe she won't tell on me..."I thought gleefully and looked at her.

She broke into a smile and began "Sasuke-kun.."

"Shit...I was wrong.."I thought and buckled myself for the next sentence.

"Do you want a cookie?" she asked holding out her box.

I sweat dropped... _that was WEIRD._

"Umm...O-okay." I said taking one and taking a bite.

"You...know...chocolate comforts me when I'm scared." She said simply eating one herself.

I swallowed the rest of the cookie in my mouth without chewing.

She saw me doing it. "You should...chew it okay...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Look I'm not scared of thunder storms."I lied managing to keep a calm confident voice.

She first frowned and then she smiled and finally broke into laughter.

I was literally confused "Was I that bad at lying?" I thought.

"You're scarce that I would go about announcing this aren't you?" she said inching toward me , so close that our knees touched.

* * *

"Umm...Yes...I'm sure you will...you're a girl."I stated.

She frowned again "That's just so mean...okay...I will NEVER tell on you Sasuke-kun...You are my best friend, you know everyone one has something that they're scared of, that dosen't make you weak." She said placing her hand on my shoulders.

"Umm...Uh.."I still didn't have any idea what to say.

"Trust me..." she said eyes locked with mine.

I sighed. "Okay...now if you still have doubts...I know your secret...you deserve to know mine..I'm scared of darkness, closed rooms and spiders...and yes ants..and broccoli...yuck I hate it..It gives me nightma- " but she couldn't continue cuz I was laughing hard at her confession.

 _God she was adorable._

"Sasuke-kun now you want a cookie?" she said and I took the rest of her sweet treats eventually.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"So how's it?" she asked bringing me back to reality.

"It's good."I said and she smiled smugly at me. Her smile made heat rush to the back of my neck. All of a sudden I had a feeling of déjà vu.

 _The rain._

 _The thunder._

 _The cookie._

 _The smile._

That was day...I started realising my feelings for her, and I started pushing her away from me.

The memories of how I had made her cry...because I was busy wrestling with my feelings. My breath hitched in my throat, it was still in that very same position like I was 5 years back.

I lik- no I had a small crush on her...see I wasn't even sure.

I still was undecided.

I dreaded that if I was mad enough to confess about my feelings, she might not like me back.

I needed time to think, cuz I didn't want to hurt her again.

"Umm...Sakura...uh...Well I just remembered I had some work I got to go...thanks for inviting me over." I said hurriedly and waved at her and exited the place.

"B-" I couldn't even hear the end of it. I was already on my way to my car.

* * *

 **Reviews are needed...i know my grammer's a mess...So if you find any flaw let me know...it'll help me get better  
**

 **God bless**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...i'm back again...So here's the fifth chapter. The story till now was something I always wanted to write...this nerd jock cliché is kind of my favourite...because people call me a nerd too...even if I try to tell them I'm not...but some people just do not listen...**

 **I guess I started rambling again...never mind.I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I ran out of witty disclaimers...unfortunately I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura had proved that she was a nerd. Two weeks in school and she had aced all the tests. Ever since the half an hour visit to Sakura's house, they had barely even got a chance to speak to each other. Either Sakura would be too busy with her beloved books or Sasuke would be busy in his basketball practises, they had a match a month later. However Sakura was hardly out of his thoughts and line of sight.

"Teme...are you sure...nothing's wrong?" Naruto asked poking Sasuke on his shoulders.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"You sure?" he said again

"Hn" Sasuke said dribbling the ball

"Positive" Naruto said yet again

"Hn" Sasuke tossed the ball and scored another basket.

"Oh! look...Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto added cheerfully.

Sasuke's head whiplashed in the direction Naruto pointed but there was no one only a bunch of cheerleaders a couple of who had fainted when Sasuke looked their way.

"Ha...Ha...Ha" Naruto and his other friends chortled giving each other high-fives.

Sasuke gave them a death-glare. "Cool...down Uchiha...why don't you go speak to your girl?"Neji suggested smirking.

"She's not my girl." Sasuke stated... _not yet._

"Ohkay..."Neji sighed shaking his head at Sasuke's silliness.

* * *

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

Did I ever tell you that Sakura was the only girl who could rock the glamorously disastrous neon red 'I ADORE BOOKS ' in the small book shop cum library in the farthest corner of the town. The T-shirt was hideous but Sakura looked adorable in it her hair pulled into a high pony tail,with a few bangs artistically left out so that it framed her heart shaped face. She had her back turned to me and was busy stacking books in the shelf.

I had very intelligently traced out the place of her part-time job.

It wasn't very difficult cuz I had stalke- umm...unintentionally followed her there...Err...ahem Uchiha's never stalk!

I had wasted a few minutes lingering outside the place and when I thought I had enough reason and explanations for why I was there in first place I went inside the building.

I was seated a few tables away from the science-fiction section when she had come to stack the books. I was trying to memorise the few things of the book I was supposed to be 'reading'.

My face well hidden with the book I pondered over the ways I could speak to her.

 _I can bump into her by 'attempted' accident._

 _Nah! ...Too cliché._

 _Ask her about a book?_

 _Tch...It'll make me look like an idiot._

 _Buy a book._

 _I can try that._

I sighed and placed the book down, quite ashamed of myself for doing so much to make a girl talk to me. I looked up my eyes wandering to the place where Sakura had been a few minutes ago. She was not there. I sighed again and went back to my book bracing myself for my _master plan_.

"Can I look at the book please?" a voice came from right in front of me.

"Hmm...f-" my breath hitched as my eyes locked with two sparkling green ones from behind a pair of thick spectacles.

"Hi...Sasuke what brings you here?" the pinkette asked.

"Uh...uh...umm..." my mind had gone frustratingly blank.

"I didn't know you were into romance novels...and that too Sabrina James." She said pointing at the pink cover of the book I was 'reading' a few seconds ago.

I had no idea that I was reading a romance novel with a ... _pink_ cover.

I had no idea of who the hell Sabrina James was.

I had no idea since when was she sitting right in front of me.

"Sabrina James writes too mushy stuff (A/N No offence Sabrina James fans)" she quipped.

"Can...we not talk about Sabrina James" I snapped getting a bit irritated.

She gave me a hurt look leaning back against her chair.

 _Good you managed to do it again...now she thinks you're a jerk._

"I mean...I do not read romance novels." true

"So..."

"Someone asked me to buy a book for her." lie

"Someone...Sasuke you never told me that you have a...girlfriend congratulations...like someone has finally broken down your human ice-cube-ness...COOL" she chattered happily.

"NO...No...I don't have a girlfriend." I began.

"Oh." She frowned.

"My mom...asked me to buy a book for her...so I picked up these girly books" I said.

She raised an eyebrow and all of a sudden pulled me along with her to somewhere.

My eyes fixed on our fingers laced together, my face threatened to colour and a weird goofy 'I-AM-SO-HAPPY' smile formed on my face.

We walked past the Science-fiction section, then the romance section, then the teen fiction section and finally stopped at the adult-fiction section. It was in the farthest corner of the building .A bit gloomy at that particular moment there was no one apart from us two in the narrow aisle between the huge tall metal bookshelves stacked with thousands and thousands of literature. I glanced at Sakura who was busy staring at a particular shelf reading the titles of the books one by one, murmuring something to herself chewing her lower lips again and again and nodding her head letting her coral coloured bangs fall on her eyes. Our hands still interlinked.

All of a sudden she smiled and took out a dusty paperback book with a golden rim .She turned to face me she had that breath-taking smile on her flawless face. Everything around me was standstill. Light fell on the right half of her face,managing to keep the rest half in shadows. My face was a few inches apart from hers, her breath tickled on my nose..There was something in the air...something intoxicating...that made me feel lightheaded. I started leaning in a tiniest bit...

"Your mothers going to love this." she said wedging the book between our faces.

"Huh.."I blinked breaking out of my stupor.

"You can buy this." She said removing her hand from mine and flipping through its pages.

"Okay..."I mumbled my mind a bit dazed.

 _What the fu—was I doing?_

"Cool..Then let's go...there's something in this aisle...that really makes me feel weird...so let's get out of here" She said walking past me.

"Huh..." I agreed my mind too worked up to give a better response.

As soon as we got out of that dangerously awkward aisle the air seemed to be a tad bit different.

She gave the book to a girl at the counter "Miyu...he's buying this book."

"Oh...This looks like a very intellectual one...right...I can show you some better ones ..umm what's your name." the brunette said giving me a coy smile.

I winced another flirty girl. "Sasuke..." I said .

"Oh...yes Sasuke-kun...we can get a better book for you...Sakura's into this kind of old-fash" she said smiling at me while playing with her brown locks...

"No thanks...I trust Sakura...can you please hurry up with the receipt and stuff." I deadpanned.

"O-Okay." The girl said and asked me sign on a paper while Sakura packed the book.

"Thanks" I said and turned to Sakura who nodded at him.

"Umm...can I get your number." He asked.

"Give me yours...I'll call you."Sakura said taking out her cell.

He typed his number onto her cell and she gave him a call.

"Okay...see ya later." She said and went on with her work.

I stood there for several minutes like a lovestruck idiot with the book dangling in my hand as I looked at the now shut glass door of the library.I had finally managed to get her number. My eyes lingered to the book and a faint smile made it's way to my face. Sakura had managed to grab my attention all over was something in her that actually set her apart from all other I walked down to my car the image of the particular aisle in the library crossed my mind...

Well! that was one romantically spooky aisle...

I shuddered at the thought of Sakura being so close to me...any thing could've happened...literally anything...

I completely blame the aisle for that...I mean i lo-uh ummm like Sakura...i do not find her that attractive, I mean come on ...Those soft pink hair, the flawless porcelain white skin ,the gorgeously delicious red lips...you get the point right...see nothing attractive at all...

I guess it was the wicked air in the aisle that was doing things to me... _stupid sadistic aisle..._

 **Finally I'm done with the fifth chapter...the last part came out a bit crappy I guess .**

 **Please review...if you liked it...and Icould do with a few suggestions if you have any about how the story should progress...**

 **I'll be waiting..**

 **God bless!**


End file.
